How to Create Character
Journey onwards, newcomers and veterans alike! This page will help you create your character and statistically archive it for the sake of the safety of the Universe. This page is approved by The Eyes of the Veiled. Exposing your stats to other people could result in potential abuse of power. Step 1: Priority Table At first, you start off with prioritizing your Attributes and Skills via the table below. Priorities are leveled from A to E and you can only use one level per aspect of your character under normal circumstance. For instance, if you have Kesh on level A, you are not allowed to put Skills on level A as well. If not stated otherwise by the GM, your character is of Human origin and has yet to ascend to a higher Being. Step 2: Attributes and Special Attributes Now, your character receives his Attribute points according to the priority that you have set. Human characters have a natural limit of 6 on each Attribute and start off with 1 on each. Should your character have considered taking Special Attributes on any priority above E, he receives the appropriate points to distribute among Magic, Faith and Spirit. These start off on 0 and have a natural limit of 10 for each Being. Putting points into Magic will add 2 Skill Points per Magic Attribute to be distributed into Magic Circles. Adding points into Faith will add the following items at the appropriate Attribute level: *2 - The Holy Scripture and a Holy Symbol of your Faith. *4 - A Trinket or Weapon associated with your Faith. *6 - The Title "Prophet of God" (+1 to one attribute associated to your Faith). Should your character add points into Spirit, she receives the Ethrealis and receives a Soulweapon for free. The skill level of the Soulweapon is the level of your Spirit and can be upgraded further in Step 3. Step 3: Skills Once again, the character receives the appropriate amount of Skill points from the priority table. However, skills have natural limits of 12, start off on 0 and can only be maxed up to 6 upon Character Creation. Also, characters can specialize in skills only once per skill within the creation process. These Specializations cost one Skill point. Step 3a: Knowledge, Craft and Perform A character has a various fields of knowledge and experiences that are not added into the account for adventuring skills such as Navigation or Acrobatics. These skills are to draw some deeper character background (Was your character a scholar, gaining vast knowledge of the living?) and create a more individual persona. There is the field of Knowledge. These skills portray the ability of a person to draw things like historical knowledge of a place or item, street wisdom from black market places to tavern spots or know basic things from royal etiquette from their mind. These skills act on INT. The second field is of Craft. Whenever a character wants to build something that does not fall into the category of Metalworking, Alchemy or Survival (read: Herbalism), she requires craft skills. These act on INT and each skill roll is an interval from an hour (small crafting) to days (gardening). The last field is Perform. A character that plays music, dances or sings requires some training to perform properly as minstrel or bard. Not only do performing skills require CHA, some require special items (e.g. instruments to play music). A character receives INT x 3 in free "field skills" to be placed into the three groups. If the player does not invest these points in the field skills, they are lost upon character creation. Step 4: Talents and Detriments As above, the character receives the amount of Talent points (TP) from the priority table. These can be used to buy talents here. The character can also take detriments to receive more TP in order to have more advantages, but those come with a cost then (namely having the detriment). Should you choose to take detriments that you do not wish to exchange in talents, you can change those TP from the detriments into equivalent points for Attributes, Skills and Special Attributes. In the following, you find the exchange table. Step 5: Equipment This is the last step regarding the priority table. Your character can purchase Arms and Armor and other equipment with the amount of Kesh provided by the priority. Other sections and pages that can be looked at are: *Adventuring Gear *Arcane Equipment Step 6: Finishing Touch The character may chose to have an origin to create a small established history prior to the adventure. Origins may be to flesh out the character more or realign some Attribute Limits and other abilities provided by certain Origins. After adjusting all Attributes, Skills and buying all the equipment, your character is almost ready for adventuring. Here are the last actions you need to do to finish the Character Creation. *Initiative: (Wisdom + Dexterity) + Bonus *Condition Monitors: **Physical: 8 + (Constitution / 2) (rounded up) **Mental: 8 + (Wisdom / 2) (rounded up) **Kill Threshold: Constitution + Bonus *Endurance: (Constitution + Strength) + Bonus *Memory: (Wisdom + Intelligence) + Bonus *Self-Composure: (Charisma + Spirit) + Bonus Category:How to Rules